A Kana Joy's Life
by eevee-trainer-Kana
Summary: Being 21 Kana Joy finds her first love, Barry, lying on the path to her house. She decides to put up with him at home, but will her long developed feeling reach him, or will this be a one sided love she'll have to deal with. I made up Kana Joy.


Declaimer- I **DO NOT** OWNthe charcters(excpept kana joy), pokemons or settings

PLZ R&R

**A Kana Joy's Life  
**

**It has been years since Kana had stopped following Ash in his journey and started her own adventure to her own goal. Now being 21, she lives **

**in a wooden cabin deep in Eterna Forest hidden from other eyes. On a sunny, summer afternoon, Kana was out with Leafeon to collect berries **

**and herbs for home. "We sure did find a lot today, didn't we, Leafeon?" she asked smiling down at Leafeon. The leafeon smiled back **

**agreeingly. "Although, I wonder, what should we have today?" she wondered looking ahead. She had then noticed a figure down on the road **

**ahead. She placed the basket of berries and herbs gently to the ground and ran towards the figure. She couldn't believe her eye's as she **

**approuched the figure. It was Barry. The same Barry she couldn't stand, and the same Barry she fell in love with. All memories of that time **

**flowed into her. The time when she tumbled down a cliff with Barry protecting her. It was at that time when she fell for him. That time she **

**couldn't stop thinking about him. And that time when she last saw him. "Oi, are you okay?" she asked. There was no response. Fearing for the **

**worst, she lifted her bangs, connecting her forehead to his. "You're burning up!" she said noticing the high fever. He was flushed and his **

**breathing was ragged. Knowing what could happen to him, she decided to take him back home. She recalled Leafeon and called out Staraptor **

**and Dragonite. She had Staraptor carry her and Barry home and Dragonite carry the basket of berries and herbs. Once she had got home, she **

**dragged Barry inside to a sofa and took the basket with her. "Thanks for your hard work you two" she said to them, "You may do whatever **

**you like for a while if ya want." she said rewarding them. With that, the two of them flew away. She turned to face the ill Barry on the sofa. **

**"What were you doing to cause this?" she asked, walking over to him. She cupped his cheek, checking his temperture once more. She stared at **

**him with concern eyes. He had then suddenly groaned and moved his head to the hand. She took her hand away and walked toward the **

**abandoned basket on the ground. "I had better make something. By time you wake up, you'll probably be starving." She said this while walking **

**into the kitchen. She had prepared Poffins fitting every's taste, and warm soup filled with helpful herbs to reduce a fever plus some **

**homemade medicine to go with it. She carried the many bowls of poffins(of course with some help) to the many pokemon she kept. Some **

**being wild and some of which was hers. "LUNCH TIME" she screamed walking outside. All the pokemon were alerted as they heard one of their **

**favorite words, lunch. They all gathered around her, waiting for their bowl to be passed to them. The ones that didn't, or couldn't, come over **

**to get lunch had to be handed a bowl after she walked over to them. Every time she would have to do this, she would put on a caring smile and **

**say "would you please eat some?". This would show that she was patient and understanding, and it would always work. Once finished, she **

**went inside to tend to her sick patient who, by her surprise, was already sitting up. "Where am I?" she heard him say quietly. "So, you're **

**finally awake." she said startling him. "Who are you?" he asked. "That's rude. Don't you reconize me?" she said, a vein popping out of her fore **

**head. He shook his head no. "Alright then maybe this will jog your memory." she sighed, "HOW CAN YOU ADMIRE A BASTARD LIKE PAUL! HE **

**SUCKS LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT!" Kana's voice was so loud, she almost went deaf herself. "Ah, could you be-" he began, "Kanata Joy". **

**"Took ya long enough." she remarked with a dull look on her face. "So, this is your cabin?" he asked looking around. "Right again, Blondie." she **

**said teasingly. "How'd I get here?" he asked. "To be specific, Staraptor flew you here. Why did I find you down on the road." she asked, an **

**irritated expression on her face. "no comment" he said, turning his head away. "You haven't changed at all." she said, annoyed. "I can say the **

**same for you, and you're still not cute." he said with a devilish grin. She puffed out her cheeks a little for a while, then she began to laugh. **

**"Wha-What's so funny?" Barry asked, clueless. "It's amazing. It's been 6 years and we still fight over the silliest things. It's seems kinda, **

**well, cute." she said with a slight blush. Barry chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess your right." he said smiling. Kana looked over to the empty bowl **

**and medicine pouch. "Was it good?" she asked suddenly. "huh?" he asked. "The food and medicine, was it good?" she asked again. He looked **

**over to the empty dish. "Yeah, it was pretty good. And I feel much better. Did you make them?" he said innocently, obviously not noticeing **

**the message in the question. She nodded shyly. He smiled, "Wow, to manage so much and being a good cook, you'd make a pretty good wife." **

**Kana's blush was very noticable. "Hey, are you alright?" he said, noticing her flushed face. He got up and started towards her. "You're not sick, **

**are you?" he asked, feeling her forehead, their faces were mere inches apart. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright." she said, barely being heard. He looked at **

**her with an expression saying 'that's werid'. "Well, I'll be leaving then." he said walking away. "Huh?" she responded to the sudden **

**statement, "Where will you go?" concern was in her voice. "I don't know. It all depends on where I can go." he answered, picking up his things. **

**She couldn't take this. To see the one she loved for so long to walk away like that, she couldn't take it. "WAIT!" she screamed, trying to get **

**his attention. He turned his head to face her. "I-If you want, you can stay here. I don't mind. But, it won't be free though. I expect you to **

**help out around here." she said clearly. He only stared at her. Is she serious? he thought. "Well? I need an answer." she said. "Sure" was all he **

**said. She walked over to him while blushing lightly. She held out her hand, waiting for something. "Hand it over." she commanded. He handed **

**her his bag, but she kept her hand out. "Pokemon too. Around here, we, meaning me, keep all the pokemon out." she said. He released **

**everyone and left them to roam. "Good, now, follow me." she ordered. She lead him to a hall way with only one bedroom, bathroom and **

**shower room, and a phone. She lead him into the bedroom and threw the bag onto the bed. "Because I don't have an extra bed, we'll share this **

**one." Kana said blushing very slightly, "I'll leave you to unpack." With that, Kana left the room to attend other business.**


End file.
